TARDIS Bedrooms
by redheadleela
Summary: my first ever doctor who fic  play nice!  based just after 'The Doctor's Wife'. Intended to be a 3-parter.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey all. My first ever Doctor who fanfic, but considering my obsession with the show, probably not the last! This is intended to be the first out of 3 parts. It's based just after 'The Doctor's Wife' episode 4 of the current season, so spoilers for that and possibly any earlier episodes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or profit from it in any way, I however wouldn't mind owning Matt Smith for an afternoon ;-)

"Doctor, do you have a room?"

It wasn't strange that he didn't answer Rory, the Doctor rarely answers personal questions. Even so Amy did have to wonder at Rory's mutter of, "Typical!" as they walked away from the silent TimeLord. Amy grabbed hold of his hand and pulled Rory forward down the corridors of the TARDIS, her earlier fear and pain hidden below her current child-like excitement. "Come on, slowpoke!" Despite her eagerness to run off and find their new room, she wouldn't release his hand, she didn't want to lose him again.

Amy flung open each door she reached as she had turned onto a corridor she just knew was the right one. She was imagining how this new room would or could look! The last one was fantastic but she was certain the doctor, or she supposed it was the TARDIS really, would outdo it this time.

"Rory? Come on, what's up?"

"Just thinking, I guess." He did seem lost in his own thoughts.

"About what 'House' did?"

He looked up, straight into Amy's eyes, she shifted uncomfortably and he sighed.

"Yeah I'm thinking about that, what had he made you see when I found you crying, you were distraught."

She seemed to consider answering him for a moment and then she kissed him softly and sincerely, and said again, but more gently this time, "Come on."

Amy was thinking to herself that the last thing she wanted to do right now was to have a deep conversation about her deepest fears, what she wanted to do was to find their room so that she could sleep. She opened another door to find a perfect replica of her room from home when she was 8 years old, she paused for a moment before closing the door again, 'No' she thought to herself, 'that was what I was running from.'

As she opened the next door she sighed, it was the honeymoon suite, she chuckled under her breath slightly, turned and blocked Rory's view of the room. "Do you remember when I said to you that this was a time-machine and so it could be the night before our wedding for as long as we wanted?"

He nodded mutely, looking anxious, trying to figure out where this was going.

"Well, I was wrong." Amy paused to let her husband recover from the rarity of such a statement, "But there is another night that we can live over and over for a long time." Another quick pause, and then, "Oh and the Doctor figured out why we didn't want bunk beds." She stepped aside and let him enter.

Later, Amy awoke and realised she was alone, Rory had left a scribbled note saying he couldn't sleep and had gone to chat to the doctor. The two of them seemed to have gotten closer lately, she wondered vaguely what had caused it, but so much happened so quickly in the TARDIS that it was hard to keep track, even when it happened to you! Whatever it was she was glad. There had always been a base rivalry between them, they didn't seem to understand that she loved them both very much, just in completely different ways. Amy wondered what they talked about when she wasn't around, and in wondering this she thought back to Rory's earlier question; does the Doctor have a room? If he does what must it look like?

Maybe it's like his childhood bedroom, he never talks about home, today was probably the closest he has ever gotten, he was so excited at the thought of other timelords... Maybe his room just looks like his home planet, Galifrey. I wonder what it looked like... Amy drifted back off to sleep dreaming of potential alien worlds that could have spawned her raggedy doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hi all, apologies I thought I had posted this when I wrote it, apparently not! I'm doing some tidying up of files today so if you are a follower of my writing you may find there are suddenly a lot of posts from me.

Disclaimer: As ever I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who, or I'd be so much better off than I am!

-

"Rory?" A cautious question voice echoed from underneath the central controls of the TARDIS.

"Yeah, its me. Couldn't sleep." He shrugged even though he wasn't certain the Doctor could see him, he walked around until he was above where he'd heard the Doctor's voice come from and then jumped when he was tapped on the shoulder, "Don't do that!" He spun round to face the Doctor, frowning slightly.

"Sorry, guess you're still a touch on edge, eh?"

Rory nodded, but couldn't meet the Doctor's eyes, if he had been able to he would have seen the searching concerned look on the other man's face.

"But Amy's sleeping?"

"Yeah, out like a light." At this Rory managed to flash a quick grin at the Doctor, although the Time Lord noticed it was a fleeting expression.

"So she liked the new room, the one that 'Sexy' made?"

At this Rory did laugh, and nodded adding, "She loves it."

"But you don't?" The Doctor could detect something in the young man's voice but he couldn't quite name it.

"No, it's great, it's fine. As long as she's happy, I'm happy." He smiled and perched on the stairs, looking up at the Doctor as he chuckled.

"Spoken like a true husband, I know all about that... I mean I will... that I have..." The Doctor shook his head as if confused, "You know what I mean." There was a companionable silence between them as the Doctor adjusted various settings on the main TARDIS console.

"How come you're still awake?" Rory asked.

"Oh just checking over the old girl" He patted the console as he said it, "Making sure all is as it should be." The Doctor paused before adding, "You?"

Rory opened and closed his mouth several times without making a sound before settling for, "Things 'House' showed me, made me see..."

"You know they weren't real, yes?"

Rory stood and shook his head as if trying to shake the memories out of it, "Yeah. Yeah I know."

The Doctor frowned slightly and kept watching the man obliquely as he went back to his checks.

Rory continued without prompting, "Its just I've seen so much, you know... It's hard, sometimes, to forget what you've seen."

The Doctor waited in case Rory was going to say more, when there had been nothing more said he turned and faced the man who was so like him in many ways, the face of someone so young and yet the memories of so many lifetimes. "Yes. It is hard. I find that too sometimes. Although the compensation is that we have experienced much happiness in our years too." The Doctor paused before asking, "When you were back in Rome...?"

"Yeah?" Rory asked cautiously, the Doctor had only asked him about this lost time the once, and it had been an awkward experience that he wasn't sure he wanted to repeat.

"Did you, was there anywhere you called 'home'?"

Rory was silent for so long, the Doctor had turned back to the console, not expecting an answer.

"Yes." Rory's voice was so low and soft when he answered that the Doctor froze, listening carefully.

"There was a place. I don't really know why they were so accepting of me, I think they maybe thought I was a guardian of the Pandorica, like a demi-god..." There was a pause where Rory seemed to gather his thoughts, as when he spoke again his voice was stronger, inviting the Doctor to turn to face him again. "After Rome fell it was never quite the same, but they accepted me there."

The Doctor smiled at Rory for sharing this small fragment of his painful lonely existence with him, and considered for a moment before asking, "Would you like to be able to go back there?"

Rory frowned, "But that reality is gone, technically it never happened, how could...?"

"Yes, yes, yes, but if you could?" The Doctor was quick to shrug off this minor problem.

"Yeah, I guess I would, it was peaceful there, I miss that sometimes."

The Doctor smiled, nodded and walked towards Rory with his hands stretched out towards his face. Rory leaned as far back as he could while sat on the stairs, "Er, what are you doing?"

"Oh, psychic link, will help the TARDIS get the idea," Realising that Rory was still looking baffled and a little worried he added, "Trust me." Before placing his fingers on Rory's temples and his thumbs on Rory's cheeks. He closed his eyes and said, "Think about the place that was home back then, picture it in your mind, as much detail as you can."

Rory did as he was told, and pictured the lush grounds surrounding the villa of his commander, the place he was calm, the place he knew Amy would be safe, for now, he never went far, but he knew here, they were both safe.

Rory stumbled as he got to his feet, the Doctor turned back from his glance at the console, saying, "Sorry, it can have that effect sometimes."

Rory just shook his head, to rid it of the fog he felt was filling it.

"Done!" Rory jumped at the Doctor's shout, and didn't get chance to answer before he spoke again, "Right, back down the corridor, the room next door to where Amy is sleeping, go on off you go!"

Rory didn't bother to argue, despite his uncertainty at the Doctor's sudden excitement. He set off, and when he returned to the set of doors Amy had led him to earlier, he popped his head silently into the room he'd left, saw Amy was sleeping peacefully, with his note clutched in her hand. A small smile on his face, he closed the door as quietly as he'd opened it, and turned to the next door. Holding his breath he opened it, and grinned when he walked through. Sitting in the warm Italian sunshine, reliving the peace would do him just as much good as sleep.


End file.
